Fate
by hyerinssi
Summary: Mereka mungkin tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Namun kehidupan yang mereka tempuh sungguh berbanding terbalik. Hanya satu yang sama dari mereka, yaitu kurangnya kasih sayang dari orang tua. [jinseob, P101]


Park Woojin selalu menghormati dan mengidolakan ayahnya, juga menyayangi ibunya lebih dari apapun. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum dirinya dijual oleh orang tuanya kepada salah satu kepala organisasi pembunuh bayaran terbesar di Korea Selatan untuk melunasi hutang mereka.

Woojin hanya memandang ke luar jendela. Saat ini, ia berada di sebuah limosin mewah milik Tuan Ahn, orang yang sudah membelinya. Ia menebak-nebak apa yang akan menimpa dirinya. Akankah ia dijadikan budak? Ataukah organ-organnya akan diperjualbelikan? Ia bahkan hanya seorang anak kecil berusia delapan tahun!

Woojin berusaha mengendalikan rasa takutnya dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela.

.

.

 **Fate**

 **Author: hyerinssi**

 **Main casts: Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob**

 **Genre: Angst, Drama**

 **Rate: T**

.

.

Woojin memejamkan mata dan membiarkan tubuhnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai yang dingin. Tubuhnya serasa remuk. Dia tidak sanggup bergerak, bahkan hanya untuk mengambil minuman di dekat kakinya.

"Latihan hari ini sudah selesai. Dalam lima belas menit, ruangan ini sudah harus steril. Besok kalian akan latihan menembak. Kutunggu di lapangan jam sembilan."

Woojin menghela nafas. Yang tadi bicara adalah pelatih para anggota baru di sini, dan ya, Woojin dibeli untuk menjadi anggota. Selama dirinya masih belum genap tujuh belas tahun, dia tidak akan diberi tugas, namun harus tetap menjalani semua latihan, sekalipun dirinya belum genap dua minggu berada di tempat ini.

Perlahan, Woojin berusaha berdiri dan meraih boltol minum yang tadi diberikan untuknya. Namun, secara tidak sengaja, netranya bersibobrok dengan sepasang netra lain milik seorang anak sebayanya di ambang pintu.

"Siapa?" samar-samar Woojin mendengar anak itu bertanya kepada sang pelatih yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

Woojin mendapati pelatih tersebut melirik sekilas ke arahnya kemudian kembali menghadap anak tadi sambil agak membungukkan badannya, lebih memilih untuk menatap lantai daripada menatap lawan bicaranya. "Namanya Park Woojin, calon anggota baru yang dipilih tuan besar beberapa hari lalu. Sebaiknya tuan muda segera kembali karena tuan besar tidak akan senang mengetahui keberadaan Anda di sini."

Anak tadi mengangguk lalu melirik Woojin sekali lagi sebelum berlalu dari sana.

Tuan muda, eh?

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak pertemuan pertama Woojin dengan si tuan muda, dan semenjak hari itu pula Woojin selalu mendapati anak itu melewati ruang latihan dengan membawa sebuah kotak setiap jam latihan selesai. Namun, anak itu hanya melirik ke dalam ruangan sekilas lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Sampai hari ini.

Seperti biasa, Woojin menjadi yang terakhir keluar dari ruangan sebelum sang pelatih karena tenaganya tidak pulih secepat mereka semua yang sudah dewasa. Perbedaannya, kali ini, sang pelatih pun meninggalkan ruangan sebelum Woojin. Mungkin ia menganggap Woojin sudah mulai terbiasa dan sudah tidak perlu ditunggui.

Dan Park Woojin sendirian di ruangan ini sampai sosok anak yang dikenalnya sebagai sang tuan muda kembali muncul di ambang pintu. Namun kali ini, anak itu melangkah masuk dan Woojin dapat melihat dengan jelas kotak yang selalu dibawanya.

Kotak P3K.

Anak itu tiba-tiba duduk di hadapan Woojin dan mengeluarkan beberapa macam obat dari dalam kotak yang dibawanya, kemudian mulai mengobati luka-luka Woojin dalam diam. Woojin pun juga tidak berusaha untuk memecah keheningan itu, hanya memperhatikan anak itu dalam diam.

"Selesai," gumam anak itu. Suaranya lembut dan menenangkan. "Namaku Hyungseob."

"Aku—"

"Park Woojin, aku tahu," Hyungseob tertawa kecil dan matanya menyipit saat ia melakukannya, menambah kesan polos pada dirinya. Tawanya terdengar riang dan menyenangkan, namun hal itu tidak membuat Woojin ikut tertawa. Biar bagaimanapun, yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah sang tuan muda yang harus dihormatinya.

"Mulai sekarang, kamu jadi temanku, ya," ujar Hyungseob, masih dengan nada cerianya.

"Memangnya tuan muda diizinkan berteman denganku?" Woojin mungkin memang masih anak-anak, namun ia beljar dengan cepat untuk memahami situasi. Dia sadar akan posisinya di tempat ini.

Senyuman Hyungseob meluntur seketika. Binar matanya meredup dan ia menghela nafas. "Semua orang tidak mau berteman denganku karena ayahku. Bahkan kamu pun juga begitu."

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak ingin berteman dengan tuan muda."

Tiba-tiba, wajah anak itu kembali sumringah. "Kalau begitu, tiap pulang sekolah aku akan menemuimu jika tidak ada penjaga, ya. Dan panggil aku Hyungseob saja," ujar Hyungseob, dan pada saat itulah Woojin baru menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan anak di hadapannya itu. Seragam sekolah internasional impian Woojin.

Ah, sekolah, ya?

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Woojin- _ah,_ " Hyungseob merapikan kotak P3K yang dibawanya, kemudian beranjak berdiri dan melambaikan tangan, kemudian meninggalkan Woojin sendirian di ruangan itu.

.

.

 _Ahn Hyungseob, kau mungkin melupakan sesuatu. Park Woojin memang tidak mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin berteman denganmu. Namun, ia juga tidak mengatakan bahwa ia mau menjadi temanmu. Tidak ditolak bukan berarti kau diterima, bukan?_

.

.

Park Woojin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kini usianya sudah genap tujuh belas tahun dan ia sudah resmi menjadi anggota. Sudah sembilan tahun Woojin berada di tempat ini, dan selama sembilan tahun itu pula Woojin hidup seperti robot. Tanpa perasaan, tanpa emosi.

Seolah tanpa jiwa.

Sayup-sayup, Woojin mendengar dentingan piano dari arah tengah _mansion._ Kamar Woojin berada di sayap barat _mansion,_ cukup jauh dari ruang musik, namun Woojin tetap bisa mendengar alunan lagu yang terdengar dari sana. Tentu saja permainan piano Ahn Hyungseob, sang tuan muda.

Ah, berbicara tentang Ahn Hyungseob, anak itu masih menganggap Woojin adalah teman satu-satunya. Saat Hyungseob masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, semua anak enggan berteman dengannya karena ayahnya selalu memerintahkan beberapa _bodyguard_ untuk menjaganya. Saat ia masuk ke sekolah menengah, ayahnya memutuskan bahwa lebih baik Hyungseob _homeschooling._ Karena itulah Park Woojin adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa Hyungseob anggap sebagai teman, sekalipun ia selalu bersikap dingin, dan bahkan sering tidak mengacuhkannya.

Lagipula, siapa yang akan bersikap ramah kepada orang yang kau benci?

Ahn Hyungseob memiliki segala hal yang bisa membuat seorang Park Woojin membencinya. Ia punya kesempatan untuk bersekolah, bahkan di sekolah internasional impian Woojin yang Tuhan tahu harganya, sementara Woojin bahkan harus berhenti sekolah saat usianya masih delapan tahun. Hyungseob punya banyak pelayan yang siap menjaganya, sementara Woojin bahkan harus menjalani berbagai macam latihan agar ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri sehingga ia tidak mati di tengah tugas. Hyungseob hidup dengan penuh kemewahan, sementara Woojin bahkan harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya setiap kali ingin mendapatkan uang.

Dan yang paling penting adalah Hyungseob punya orang tua yang tidak membuangnya, sementara Woojin bahkan harus menanggung utang orang tuanya di neraka ini.

.

.

"Hai, Woojin," Hyungseob tersenyum dan menyapa Woojin ketika mereka berpapasan. Woojin tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Hyungseob sesaat, kemudian melirik pergelangan tangan kiri anak itu yang digenggam dengan hati-hati oleh tangan kanannya.

Hyungseob mengikuti arah pandang WOojin lalu tertawa canggung. "Ah, ini. Pergelangan tanganku terkilir saat sedang latihan tadi," jelasnya tanpa diminta.

Woojin mengulurkan tangannya, dibalas dengan kerutan di kening Hyungseob. Ragu-ragu, ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang terkilir, dan langsung dicengkram dengan kuat oleh Woojin, menimbulkan teriakan tertahan dari Hyungseob. Hyungseob menggigit bibirnya, berusaha meredam suaranya sendiri, dan Woojin baru melepaskan cengkramannya ketika bibir Hyungseob mulai berdarah.

"Apa kata para lawan ayahmu kalau mereka tahu anak kepala organisasi pembunuh bayaran terbesar di negara ini bahkan tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit dari tangan yang terkilir?"

Hyungseob terdiam mendengar pertanyaan retoris Woojin. Ia tahu dengan jelas apa maksud perkataan itu; Hyungseob terlalu lemah. Dan orang lemah tidak akan bisa bertahan di dunia yang kelam ini untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

Kali kedua Woojin bertemu dengan Hyungseob setelah kejadian itu adalah ketika sang pelatih meminta Woojin menjadi lawan bagi Hyungseob saat latihan. Mereka akan berduel dengan tangan kosong, dan Woojin tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut ketika tahu bahwa hanya akan ada pelatih mereka yang akan mengawasi. Ada satu tradisi yang berlaku jika dua anggota berduel dan hanya diawasi oleh pelatih mereka, yaitu mereka bebas menyerang tanpa ada aturan dan baru akan berhenti ketika salah satu dari mereka menyerah.

Dan tentu saja ketika peluit dibunyikan, Woojin tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk meluapkan semua kebenciannya kepada Hyungseob. Serangan pertama Woojin masih bisa ditangkis Hyungseob dengan baik, begitu pula dengan beberapa serangan berikutnya. Namun, performa Hyungseob menurun dengan cepat, tentu saja karena ia tidak terbiasa berduel, apalagi lawannya adalah Woojin yang sudah dilatih selama sembilan tahun. Begitu Hyungseob lengah, Woojin langsung menyerang dan menghimpit tubuh kurus itu ke tembok. Satu pukulan di rahang untuk segala kenaifan Hyungseob yang membuat Woojin muak. Satu pukulan di dada untuk semua rasa iri hati dan kebencian atas apa yang bisa dimiliki Hyungseob. Satu pukulan di ulu hati untuk menyadarkan Hyungseob bahwa di mata Woojin, orang lemah sepertinya tidak pantas hidup.

Dengan itu, tubuh Hyungseob ambruk ke lantai. Samar-samar Woojin mendengar suara sang pelatih yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Namun Woojin tidak peduli. Dia masih tetap menyerang Hyungseob yang sudah tidak berdaya, membuat sang pelatih menghela nafas kasar. Hubungan Woojin dan Hyungseob sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi seluruh penghuni _mansion_ ini, termasuk Tuan Besar Ahn sendiri. Karena itu, sang pelatih hanya bisa bergidik ngeri membayangkan nasib sang tuan muda ketika Tuan Besar Ahn menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan Hyungseob berduel dengan Woojin.

Sang pelatih hanya bisa menatap Hyungseob dengan miris. Semua orang bahkan bisa melihat ketulusan Hyungseob kepada Woojin. Namun masa lalu Woojin yang kelam seolah membutakannya.

"Park Woojin, hentikan!" sang pelatih meringis melihat luka-luka di sekujur tubuh tuan mudanya. Kali ini Woojin mengikuti perintahnya. Nafasnya memburu dan tatapan tajamnya masih menghujam Hyungseob, sementara Hyungseob tergeletak di lantai dengan mata terpejam dan bibir bawah yang digigit. Hyungseob mengernyit menahan sakit sambil berusaha bangun, namun dia tidak bersuara sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak meringis ketika lukanya bergesekan dengan lantai, sekalipun kentara sekali dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia menahan sakit.

Di detik itu, sang pelatih baru menyadari satu hal. Ahn Hyungseob tidak sekalipun menyerang Park Woojin, dan bahkan sampai akhir, ia tidak meminta sang pelatih untuk menghentikan pertarungan mereka berdua. Ia hanya diam ketika Woojin menyerang habis-habisan tubuhnya, seolah membiarkan dirinya menjadi pelampiasan atas amarah Woojin—

—membiarkan dirinya menanggung kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya.

.

.

Woojin menghela nafas kasar, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya semenjak ia mendudukkan dirinya di limosin mewah ini. Sesekali ia melirik sang tuan muda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Hyungseob hanya diam dan memandang ke luar jendela. Lebam-lebam di sekujur tubuhnya akibat berduel dengan Woojin kemarin masih terlihat meskipun sudah mulai memudar.

Luka-luka itu seolah mengejek Woojin, mengingatkannya akan alasan mengapa dia berada di mobil ini. Menjaga Hyungseob ke mana pun dia pergi adalah hukuman yang harus diterima Woojin karena sudah menyerang Hyungseob secara membabi buta tanpa memberikannya kesempatan untuk menyerah, bahkan ketika ia sudah tidak sanggup berdiri.

Saat ini, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju salah satu universitas swasta paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan karena Hyungseob ingin mendaftar kuliah di sana. Dengan kecerdasan yang dimilikinya dan dengan kekayaan yang dimiliki ayahnya, tentu peluang bagi Hyungseob untuk diterima sangat besar. Woojin tersenyum remeh. Hidup mereka benar-benar bagaikan langit dan bumi, bukan?

Woojin melirik Hyungseob yang kini duduk di sebelahnya sambil menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Hyungseob hanya duduk diam tanpa mengajak Woojin bicara. Biasanya, Hyungseob akan selalu berusaha membuka percakapan dengan Woojin sekalipun ia tahu Woojin tidak akan mengacuhkannya. Namun kali ini, entah mengapa, keheningan yang ada di antara mereka terasa janggal.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya berhenti dan Hyungseob pun beranjak keluar dari mobil. "Aku akan selesai jam tiga sore nanti," ujarnya pelan tanpa melihat ke arah Woojin sama sekali, lalu ia pergi begitu saja.

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam tiga lewat empat puluh menit. Woojin menghela nafas gusar. "Aku akan mencarinya. Kalau dalam lima belas menit aku belum kembali, susul aku," ucap Woojin kepada supir pribadi Hyungseob sebelum keluar dari mobil dan mulai mencari Hyungseob.

Woojin melangkah masuk ke gedung yang tadi dimasuki Hyungseob. Dia mengernyit curiga ketika mendapat gedung itu sudah sangat sepi, bahkan nyaris kosong. Samar-samar, Woojin mendengar suara rintihan yang ia kenal diikuti suara tawa beberapa orang lain. Mengikuti instingnya, Woojin melangkah dan berbelok ke lorong paling ujung.

Firasatnya tidak salah. Woojin mendapati Hyungseob di sana, dalam posisi meringkuk tidak berdaya di lantai dengan dikelilingi empat laki-laki berbadan besar. Woojin memicingkan matanya kemudian menghajar keempat orang itu dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah lari tunggang langgang setelah hampir dihabisi oleh Woojin. Woojin menghela nafas kasar kemudian meraih lengan kurus Hyungseob untuk berdiri. Namun begitu kontak fisik itu terjadi, Hyungseob berjengit dan menarik tangannya kemudian beringsut menjauhi Woojin.

Woojin berdecak kesal. "Jangan membuatku melakukan apa yang akan kau sesali, Ahn Hyungseob. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku sudah berbaik hati mau menolongmu. Apakah kau selemah itu sampai tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri? Memangnya apa yang mereka inginkan sampai-sampai kau setakut itu? Uang ayahmu?" Woojin mendengus, mengabaikan tubuh Hyungseob yang gemetaran.

"Benar-benar merepotkan," desis Woojin sebelum beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Hyungseob, tanpa menyadari tatapan terluka yang dilayangkan Hyungseob untuknya.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu dan Woojin kini sudah terbebas dari hukumannya menjaga Hyungseob karena dia sedang bersiap untuk tugas barunya besok. Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa Woojin merasa tubuhnya sering terasa lemas dan mudah lelah. Bahkan dia merasa dirinya menjadi lebih sensitif.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Hyungseob saat mereka bertemu di ruang latihan. Setelah insiden di universitas itu, ini kali pertama mereka berinteraksi lagi. Woojin menggeleng.

"Wajahmu pucat. Mungkin sebaiknya besok kau tidak ikut melakukan tugas," ujar Hyungseob.

"Aku tidak memiliki orang tua yang bisa membiayai hidupku kalau aku tidak melakukan pekerjaanku," jawab Woojin, tidak bisa menahan lidahnya untuk tidak melukai Hyungseob dengan perkataannya. Hyungseob terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan berlalu dari hadapan Woojin. Entah apa yang merasuki Woojin hari itu, namun gurat kesedihan yang terpancar dari binar mata Hyungseob ketika ia tersenyum tadi terasa menggelitik hatinya.

.

.

Woojin tetap ikut dalam tugas sekalipun kondisi tubuhnya belum benar-benar pulih. Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak Woojin dan rekan-rekan satu timnya berangkat, dan sudah tiga jam pula Hyungseob merasa tidak tenang. Dengan kondisi tubuh yang seperti itu, Woojin akan sangat mudah diserang. Apalagi, keahlian Woojin adalah bertarung jarak dekat, terutama dengan menggunakan pisau. Dan kekhawatiran itulah yang membuat Hyungseob menyusul Woojin ke arena tugas.

Gedung berlantai tujuh tempat tim Woojin harus melakukan pembunuhan sudah porak poranda. Kaca jendela pecah, pintu-pintu hancur, dan mayat-mayat yang tidak familiar bagi Hyungseob bergelimpangan hampir di setiap lantai. Suasana di gedung itu begitu sunyi, namun firasat Hyungseob mengatakan bahwa Woojin masih berada di sana. Karena itu, dengan yakin ia melangkah menaiki tangga menuju _rooftop._

Firasat Hyungseob tidak salah. Begitu ia membuka pintu _rooftop,_ ia langsung berhadapan dengan sosok Woojin yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Ia sendirian, dengan pisau berlumur darah di genggamannya.

"Ke mana yang lain?" suara Hyungseob membuat Woojin tersentak dan refleks berbalik badan dalam posisi siaga. Begitu melihat Hyungseob, Woojin mendengus dan kembali membelakangi Hyungseob.

"Sudah pulang lebih dulu. Untuk apa kau berada di sini?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Woojin mendengus lalu berbalik badan, menatap Hyungseob dengan tatapan mengejek. "Aku bukan orang lemah sepertimu yang butuh dikhawatirkan."

Hyungseob melangkah mendekati Woojin, menyisakan jarak dua langkah di antara mereka. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bukan karena kau lemah, tapi karena aku peduli padamu."

"Simpan saja rasa kasihanmu untuk dirimu sendiri, Ahn, karena aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Kau benar," Hyungseob tersenyum miris. "Orang sepertiku memang patut dikasihani, bukan?"

Woojin tersenyum miring, namun tatapannya menusuk. "Apa kau sedang menyindir hidupku yang menyedihkan ini?"

"Aku tidak sedang menyindir. Faktanya, hidupku memang tidak sesempurna yang ada di pikiran orang lain. Ibuku meninggal tidak lama setelah aku lahir dan selama hampir delapan belas tahun aku hidup sebagai boneka ayahku. Kalau kau berpikir bahwa hidupku dilimpahi kasih sayang, kau salah, karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah menerimanya," jawab Hyungseob tenang.

"Apa kau pikir aku mau membuang waktu hanya untuk mendengarkan kisahmu?" Woojin mendengus.

"Tentu tidak," Hyungseob tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa hidupmu jauh lebih beruntung dariku. Kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Kau bisa memilih jalanmu sendiri. Dan kau bahkan pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai oleh orang tuamu."

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau memahamiku," ucap Woojin dingin. Rahangnya mengeras dan cengkraman pada pisaunya semakin mengerat. Bahkan kini pisau itu mengarah ke depan, ke arah Hyungseob. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Hyungseob," Woojin kini melangkah mendekati Hyungseob, masih dengan pisau teracung.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya dijadikan mesin pembunuh. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya berada di antara hidup dan mati ketika sedang berhadapan dengan lawanmu. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya hidup dalam kesendirian tanpa ada orang yang mempedulikanmu. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti," Woojin terus mengikis jarak di antara mereka, sampai akhirnya pisau itu menancap sepenuhnya di perut Hyungseob. Namun Hyungseob tetap tidak bergeming, sekalipun darah sudah mengalir dari perutnya. "Aku mungkin memang pernah merasakan kasih sayang dan kepedulian dari orang tuaku, tapi semua itu sudah berlalu. Sekarang aku selalu sendirian."

"Kau tidak pernah sendirian, Woojin- _ah,_ " ucap Hyungseob pelan, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang kini tengah mendera bagian perutnya. Kakinya gemetar dan nafasnya tersengal. Tak lama kemudian, Hyungseob jatuh terduduk karena kedua kakinya sudah tidak lagi sanggup menopang tubuhnya.

Hyungseob mendongak, menatap Woojin yang kini masih berdiri. "Aku selalu ada di sini, namun bahkan sampai akhir, kau tetap menolak keberadaanku," ujarnya lirih lalu menggigit bibirnya, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari rasa sakit yang semakin menyiksanya.

Woojin kini berlutut, menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Hyungseob. "Kenapa kau bertahan?"

Hyungseob tersenyum lemah. "Karena aku tidak ingin ada orang yang bernasib sama sepertiku, yang tidak pernah dipedulikan oleh siapapun."

Pandangan Hyungseob memburam. Dia melihat sosok ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Seumur hidupnya, Hyungseob bahkan tidak pernah melihat ayahnya tersenyum. Di sebelahnya, ada seorang wanita cantik yang sedang menggendong bayi. Ibunyakah? Perlahan, Hyungseob tersenyum tipis. Kini dia sadar, dia juga pernah dicintai, sekalipun hal itu hanya berlangsung sesaat sebelum ibunya meninggal.

"Woojin- _ah,_ " panggil Hyungseob dengan susah payah, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok Woojin di hadapannya sekalipun gagal. "Aku menyayangimu, bahkan sampai akhir."

Samar-samar, ia bisa melihat kilatan keterkejutan di mata Woojin. Entah halusinasi atau bukan, Hyungseob melihat tatapan itu menyendu, sebelum akhirnya matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya ambruk ke depan. Woojin mendekap tubuh kurus Hyungseob, kemudian nafasnya semakin melambat dan melemah, sebelum akhirnya berhenti sempurna.

Perlahan, kristal bening itu mengalir begitu saja ketika Woojin mengedipkan matanya, ketika ia sadar bahwa Hyungseob menghembuskan nafas terakhir di pelukannya.

.

.

 _Karena sekeras apapun ia mencoba, ia tak akan pernah bisa membenci Hyungseob sedalam yang ia inginkan. Tidak ketika Hyungseob adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada untuknya dengan penuh ketulusan._

 _._

 _._

— **fine**

 **a/n:**

Beneran tamat, serius. Jangan harapin epilog atau sekuel, karena meskipun aku lagi berusaha bikin, keliatannya bakal berenti di tengah jalan.

Aku ga tau apa yang kalian pikirin setelah baca ini, tapi ada beberapa pesan yang mau aku sampein.

Pertama, _ketika kalian berpikir bahwa hidup kalian terlalu menderita, percayalah, ada banyak orang di luar sana yang jauh lebih menderita dari kalian, karena kita semua menanggung "penderitaan" yang berbeda-beda._

Kedua, _ketika kalian berpikir bahwa kalian tidak memiliki siapa-siapa di dunia ini, ketika kalian selalu sendirian dan tidak pernah punya seseorang yang bisa kalian percayai, percayalah, sebenarnya orang itu pasti ada di sana, namun kalian selalu berusaha untuk menolak kehadirannya. Jangan tolak dia sebelum kalian menyesal._

Dari aku sendiri, sebenernya mungkin kalo kalian perhatiin, Woojin terlalu jahat dan Hyungseob terlalu naif. Terlalu bertolak belakang. Mungkin kalian berpikir orang-orang kayak mereka ga akan ada di dunia nyata, tapi percayalah, orang-orang kayak gitu beneran ada. Masa lalu itu berperan penting banget dalam membentuk kepribadian seseorang.

Karena itu, hati-hatilah dalam bertindak, karena kalian ga akan pernah tau, apa yang kalian lakukan ke seseorang itu bisa berdampak seperti apa ke depannya.

Terakhir, kalo berkenan, boleh aku minta reviewnya? Hehe

— **hyerin**


End file.
